Collision of the Galaxies
by Canary Man
Summary: A crossover of Harry Potter and Star Wars. Harry is transported to the Galaxy Far Far Away during the Jedi Civil War era, which is being invaded by timewarped Imperial forces.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Surenit had never really appreciated the vast, inky blackness that was space. This was probably due to the fact that he was only a teenager, and such things simply did not cross the minds of teenagers. But now, as he stood on the bridge of the Republic Hammerhead Cruiser _Endar Spire_, he could see the stars up close, count the rings on the planet next to them, and feel a chill run up his spine as he examined the vast nothingness that was a Black Hole.

But suddenly out of the black hole came… Something. No, several somethings. The large gray hulking masses drifted towards the _Endar Spire_. Then, the masses moved out of the shadow of the planet beside them and were illuminated by the system's sun. The masses were revealed to be ships. Large and triangular, these were easily five times larger than the Hammerhead that was currently one of the largest and most powerful ships in the Galaxy.

There were six of these giant Capital Ships, and each of them was moving directly towards the _Spire_.

"Sir, what are those things?" Variations of the question echoed around the bridge from most of the technicians who had been until now maintaining the ship's position in orbit of the planet.

Before Surenit could reply, the ship jerked forward. Everyone who was standing was thrown to the floor or into a panel or seat.

"Sir, we appear to be caught in a tractor beam. Orders?" The technician looked up at Surenit.

"There's nothing we can do. If we try and fight, they'll vaporize us before we can get off a second shot. Let them pull us in." Surenit looked resigned but determined. Inside, however, he was screaming for someone to stop the ride so he could jump out the airlock.

"Sir, there's a transmission coming in." said a new technician, who was working at the communications screen.

"From the capital ships?"

"No, sir. It appears to be coming from a small ship called _The Phoenix_, on the other side of the planet. Should I accept it?"

"Go ahead."

Instantly, a screen obscured all vision through the bridge's plasteel viewport. On the screen was a messy-haired teenager with sparkling green eyes and a strangely shaped scar on his forehead.

"This is Harry Potter, captain of the _Phoenix_…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, everybody! Wow. Long time no see. I apologize for not updating in so long. This was and is my very first attempt at writing. Before we return to our regularly scheduled story, I have a few things to clear up.

#1- I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I wrote up the first chapter/prologue in 15 minutes. I was going to abandon it, until I received a morale-boosting reply from –Jess-Emrys-Black-. If anyone falls in love with this story (doubtful) find Jess and say thanks.

#2- Because of the unplanned writing and all, I inadvertently left several million plot holes for myself. I will try to deal with these as I come to them, but I will probably slip up. A lot. I'd love it if I could get a beta or two to proofread before I post the chapters, to check for things that don't make sense or go against my own little non-canon canon. Please leave a review if interested.

#3- The reference to the _Endar Spire _in the last chapter was just an Easter egg. It's not the one from Kotor canon. I swear.

Now then, away we go into the dangerous and mysterious valley of Plot Holes and crossover…

Chapter 2

Harry Potter had never really appreciated the great, briny, deep blue that was the ocean. As previously mentioned, such things did not cross the minds of normal teenagers. He was currently zooming over the aforementioned ocean. He realized that something was not entirely right about this, but could not be bothered with finding out what.

He looked down between his feet and saw a school of fish swimming idly by, just below the surface of the water. Suddenly, the knowledge of what was wrong was thrust upon him. He was flying over the ocean, but he was also standing on something solid. Shrugging, he acknowledged the presence of this invisible solid object and looked up from the water.

Ahead of him lay a city. The city lay directly on the water, although Harry was oblivious as to what exactly was keeping the city afloat. He assumed that the city was heavy, as it appeared to be made of spiraling buildings and towers of white marble, and marble was supposed to sink in water. As the city drew nearer, he was able to make out more details.

Directly in front of him, he saw a large building. The wall of the building that faced him was made completely of clear glass. Through the glass he saw what seemed to be a lobby of some sorts. Inside of the lobby was a large fountain, which was trickling water into a small pool that extended around it for a few meters. At the edge of the pool, three human-shaped figures sat, talking to each other.

The first figure was definitely human. Harry could vaguely remember seeing him somewhere. He stood at average height, wearing orange robes and a pair of black leather boots. At his left and right hips were two cylinders of shining silver metal. The thing Harry found most peculiar about the man was his hair. It was clipped very short, except for a long braid that was flipped over his right shoulder. This confused Harry, because the only people he knew with red hair were the Weasleys, and this teenager (he did appear to be a teenager) was definitely not a Weasley.

So how was it possible that he recognized the teenager? Harry shrugged it off, deciding he had only seemed familiar when he had not been focusing, as he did seem to be a bit like Ron Weasley, his best friend.

The next person also appeared to be human. She seemed around the age of the red-haired boy, although she could have been a year or two younger. Her brownish hair was very neat, and would have been around shoulder length had it not been pulled back into two short pigtails behind her head. She wore a tannish-brown bodysuit which molded to suit her modest figure. At her left side was another cylinder, although it was twice as long as the ones the boy wore. Despite the slight frown she was wearing as she watched the boy doing something she apparently did not approve of, Harry saw she was quite pretty.

The third figure was decidedly not human. It appeared to be female, although the loose shirt and vest that the alien wore made it hard to tell. She had blue skin, and instead of hair, her head was covered in two long, thick tentacles that reached down past her shoulders. She wore a belt that held up ragged, too-large brown pants, and on the belt were two gun-shaped items, although they looked unlike any guns Harry had seen on muggle television or magazines. The alien was a foot shorter than both of the humans, although that did not necessarily mean she was younger.

Just as Harry began to consider tapping on the window to alert the group, and possibly get some information as to where he was and how he got there, he began to feel himself slipping away from the place, and eventually found himself lying in bed, back at the place he hated to call home.

A/N: Please review. And please, anyone who wants to beta, tell me in a review. Adds to my review count, so hey, it works out well for me either way.


End file.
